Not Your Average Potter Man
by tinybee
Summary: Not all Potter men like redheads. Harry tells his friends why he is in love with Luna.


**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They belong to JKRowling.**

**This is a oneshot and based just after Deathly Hallows.**

**Not Beta'd.**

**Yes, this is a het pairing, my first I think, with no slash in it. But what can I say? My muse wanted me to write down this one shot. It's not good but...**

**Pairing: (Talk of) Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood and Ron/Hermione**

* * *

Not all Potter men was attracted to redheaded women despite popular belief. His father married Lily and his grandfather had married a redheaded pureblood. Everyone had expected Harry to follow suit and marry Ginny Weasley. Even the girl herself thought she was to marry the hero. Then again Harry Potter was not everyone.

Maybe it was because of the photos of his mother and Ron's casual comparison to her and his sister. Or perhaps it was Hermione discussing the Oedopus complex to Roger Davies in their fifth year. It could even be that his tastes were different to the rest of his immediate, if not dead, family. Whatever the reason, Harry found himself completely and utterly captivated by the last person _anyone _would have thought to have guessed. Luna Lovegood.

She was everything that all other girls were not. Her long but soft blond hair had easily distracted him whenever they conversed or when she walked past him. He caught himself smelling the faint scent that would reach his nose and dream about running his hands through said hair. Her eyes, a clouded blue, seemed to hold an inner knowledge, no matter how insane it came out as, as well as her beliefs and traditions. Next was Luna's distant and random behaviour that drew Harry in next. She would be so passionate about what she was discussing and Harry would find himself pulled in and discuss them with her, no matter if they were real or not. Much to the consternation of Hermione.

Still, even Hermione couldn't see this coming. She too believed that Harry would marry Ginny. Why would she not when the two dated at the end of sixth year and shared a kiss at Bill and Fleur's wedding. If she had thought about it though, the way Harry had acted when he discovered Luna's kidnapping and his desire to rescue her despite it being near impossible and highly dangerous.

When Ginny had asked Harry if they could start back up from where they last left off, she was told gently but firmly that no, they couldn't continue their relationship. Harry was then forced to endure an angry and upset Ginny and her family. Not only that but an inquisition from various friends who wanted to know why Harry had decided to turn away from his first love. All they got was a small smile and a shake of the head.

It didn't take long until he was ambushed again by his two best friends and ex-girlfriend.

"I can't believe that you would-"

"I don't understand!"

"Why her?"

"-that my sister was not good enough?!"

"Please explain!"

"Harry?"

Harry groaned and banged his head against his bedpost as Ron, Hermione and Ginny surrounded him, demanding answers. He should have suspected this but he thought that his friends would have given him a little more time.

"Look guys, can you all please just shut up for a moment and let me get a word in edge ways." Harry barked out, irritated.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"Sorry Hermione," Harry sighed. "But if you want me to explain then at least let me speak."

The other three stared at him for a moment before, in unison, shifted into a more comfortable position on Harry's bed.

"Well...?" Ron impatiently started.

Hermione shot him a glare which caused him to shy away a bit.

"Sorry, Love," He mumbled.

Harry hid a smile behind his hand.

"I love Luna." Harry said simply.

"Yeah but... why?" Ginny questioned softly.

"I love her, Ginny, because I love how her eyes sparkle while she talks about nargles or whatever creature is currently infesting the area or person. Or when she wrinkles her nose when she stumbles upon something new or different and she tries to work it out. Her laughter when she finds something funny, and her ideas and beliefs." Harry said quietly, blushing as his three friends listened to him.

"That is really..." Hermione paused, taking in Harry's defensive posture for a moment. "Sweet, Harry."

The aforementioned male looked at her in surprise.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"But mate-" Ron shot a nervous glance at Hermione who was glaring at him. "Uh, are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life." Harry replied.

"Well... if you're happy with Luna, then I guess it's alright." Ron finally said. "Not that it wasn't before mind you." He added hastily.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry said dryly.

The sable-haired boy turned his attention to Ginny, who had now become quiet while he was talking to his two friends.

"Ginny?"

The girl looked up at him, her eyes sad.

"Are you happy?" She whispered softly.

"More happy than I have ever been in my life." Harry told her seriously.

"Then... I am... Happy for you." Ginny said.

And before any of the golden trio could so much as move, Ginny fled the room, a muffled sob reaching their ears. Blinking, Harry shook himself out of his surprise and made to stand up and go after her.

"Let me go." Hermione said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I think she needs some time."

Reluctantly, Harry sat back down. Hermione smiled and turned away, leaving the two boys to talk.

"So, Luna?" Ron asked again.

"Yup."

"Wow..." Ron muttered. "I guess not all Potters like redheads afterall."

Harry ran a hand through his har and laughed.

* * *

**I know that this is all over the place but I had written this all down this morning. My first HP het. Probably the last one as well.**


End file.
